As is known, electrodeposits of platinum have considerable utility in the industrial world. In particular, electrodeposited platinum is useful as an electrode material per se and especially when deposited on metals such as titanium and tantalum. In addition, platinum is known as an effective barrier in high temperature electronic applications. Plating baths based upon the water-soluble salt, platinum diammine dinitrite, have been used for approximately fifty years. The invention is directed to the provision of a new platinum electroplating bath and process for producing electrodeposits of platinum.